The invention relates to a test tube rack with a plurality of wells for test tubes, with a bottom plate, a cover plate, and a centering plate arranged therebetween, wherein the three plates are arranged parallel to one another and spaced apart from one another, and the cover plate and centering plate in each case have, at each well, a congruent opening for receiving a test tube, and the bottom plate is formed continuously without openings at the wells.
A test tube rack of this kind is made, for example, of sheet steel, with two side parts integrally connected to the cover plate. The centering plate and the bottom plate are secured on these side parts by spot weld connections. Alternatively, the side parts can be integral with the bottom plate or can be separate parts.
However, the spot welding results in the side parts having cavities in which dirt or liquids can gather.
Other known test tube racks use rods or other connecting elements, to which the plates are secured, for example by welding or adhesive bonding.
In laboratories, these test tube racks serve both as a storage rack for storing and transporting empty or filled test tubes and also as a work rack for carrying out routine laboratory work. The problem arises that test tube racks having multiple rows are less suitable for working with, since the back rows are difficult to see. At the same time, however, the known test tube racks are also not particularly suitable as a storage rack, since they require a large area to stand on and are difficult to handle.